The Dance
by Brianna
Summary: Updated! Part 3 is up. A school dance, Kit, Molly. Can't really say much without giving away the story. Just a short vignette that takes place in the middle of my fic Coming Home. Please R&R.
1. Part I

Disclaimer:  I do not own anything to do with TaleSpin.  It is owned compeletely by Disney.

B:  Okay, this is just a short story about Kit and Molly's courtship.  (Something new I tried, it is in Molly's POV) After reading some of the reviews that I got from Coming Home, I decided that it would be fun to just take a short look inside some of what happened in those three years between when Kit came home from war and when he and Molly became engaged.  Read:  REVIEWS ARE WONDERFUL.  They are a good source of inspiration for us non-creative types.  Anyway, hope you like my story.

The Dance 

It was a Monday morning and as usual Molly and her two best friends Susie, and Lucy were hanging out by their lockers before class started.  They were flipping through a magazine looking at all of the beautiful dresses inside.

"Oooh, I want that one!"

"No, that one is way prettier!"

"Which one do you like Molly?"  Susie asked Molly, who was by now looking very disinterested in their conversation.

"None."  She bluntly stated, staring off down the hall at a group of people walking by.

Both Susie and Lucy immediately looked up from their magazine, at each other, and then at Molly.

"None?!"  Both yelled at once.

"How can you not like _any_ of the dresses in this book?"  Lucy asked.

"Why should I?  It's not like I have anywhere to wear one to."

"To the dance silly.  You know the one Saturday night?  The biggest thing going on all this year."  

 "I'm not going to it."

Lucy almost dropped her book when she heard this.

"You're not going?  You have to go!  Everyone's going to be there.  Why don't you want to go?"

"I don't have anyone to go with.  And I am not going by myself.  Besides, it's just some silly dance."

"Silly dance?!"  Susie repeated, almost offended.

"Of course you do.  What about Kit?"  Lucy said.

"Kit?  He wouldn't want to go to some stupid high school dance.  He has more important things to do.  And even if he didn't, I'm sure he wouldn't want to go."

"Stupid dance?!"  Susie again repeated.

"Just ask him would you.  And even if he doesn't want to go, there are tons of guys that are going to ask you anyhow.  Just go with one of them."

Molly, not liking Lucy's comment about going with someone else, shut her locker door and walked off to class without saying anything else.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Ignore it.  She'll turn around later in the week.  Who misses their Homecoming Dance?"  Susie said, before both girls started walking to class.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at Higher for Hire:

Molly walked into Higher for Hire still thinking about her conversation earlier that day.  She walked over to the table and sat down to do some of her never-ending homework.  Outside she could hear that the Sea Duck had just landed.  She was going to try hard not to make her thoughts too obvious when Baloo and Kit walked in.

Rebecca got up from her stack of paperwork on her desk and walked over to the open door and yelled out.

"Kit, would you come in here please."

Molly quickly looked down at her homework.

Kit walked in looking at little tired from the trip.  'They musta went to Louie's last night.'  Molly thought, concentrating on not looking up too often.

"Kit, remember that you have runs on Thursday, and Friday --- and you can help Baloo tomorrow and Wednesday.  I have some good news, you have the weekend off."

Kit smiled at this.  They had been working weekends for almost a month straight now.

"Any ideas on what you're going to do this weekend?"

Molly's head involuntarily snapped up.

"Not really.  But I'm sure that I'll find something."

Rebecca smiled at him as he walked back out to talk to Baloo.

Molly couldn't help but get excited about this, although she knew that it was probably for nothing.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that evening at Rebecca's apartment:

Kit followed Rebecca into the living room after they had finished putting away the dishes.  They both couldn't help but laugh when they walked in and saw Baloo sprawled on the couch asleep.  With a start he awoke.

"Huh?  Wha-What's goin' on?"

Kit and Rebecca started cracking up at this, as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Tired Papa Bear?"

"Uh, naw.  I was just laying down for a sec."

"Yeah, why don't you try another one Baloo."  Rebecca said with a smile.

"Ms. Cunningham, what's Molly doing?"

"I think she's in her room working on a biology paper.  Why don't you go and help her?  You were always good with that kind of stuff when you were in high school."

'Umm, yeah.  If she likes to think so.'  Kit thought.

Kit walked off to Molly's room as Rebecca sat down on the couch next to Baloo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Molly was sitting on her bed working on her paper when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Kit walked in and went over to sit with her on the bed.

"Hey you.  I hear you have a biology paper due tomorrow. --- I'd help, but I think that might do more harm than good."

Molly couldn't help but giggle at his comment, but she still tried to keep serious.

"You know that's not true, Kit."

She was trying to decide whether or not to ask him.  Finally, she sucked up her courage and decided to. If she didn't do it now, she might not have the guts to do it again.

"Umm, Kit, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Sweetheart."  He said, switching position to face her.

Her heart skipped a beat every time he called her that.  She knew it was just a nickname, but she still _really_ liked it.

"Promise you won't laugh at me."

"I'd never laugh at you."  Bending his head lower to look her in the eye.

"Oh yeah.  What about yesterday when I tripped on the dock?"

"I asked if you were hurt first."

"Or the day before that when I dropped a whole file of customer orders?"

"I also helped you pick them up. --- Listen, I would never laugh at you for something that you were serious about.  I would never intentionally hurt you.  Trust me.  Okay?"

"Okay."  Kit's gaze always reassured her.  When she looked into his eyes she felt that she could tell him anything, that he could see into her soul.

With only a little hesitation she finally asked the question.

"Umm, Kit?"

"Yes?"

"Would --- would you like to go to a dance with me Saturday night?"

A slow smile spread across his face.

'I knew it. He's going to laugh at me.  He thinks it's funny.  I should have known that he'd never wanna go to a stupid little ---.'

"Molly, I'd love to go with you."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

END OF PART I

B:  I hope you liked this part of my story.  Any thoughts, comments, or suggestions for the next part, please leave in the review section or e-mail me.


	2. Part II

B:  Okay, so I know I said that this was going to be entirely in Molly's POV, but I thought that it would just make the story more interesting to put some of Kit's thoughts down here.  If not just tell me in the review section.  Sorry the chapter is so short.  Apparently Kit didn't have many thoughts j/k.

Part II

Kit sat at the edge of the dock thinking, as he so commonly did.  'Why did I say I'd go with her?  But how could I tell her no?  Why did she have to ask me at all?'  His thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"Hey Lil' Britches.  Everything alright?"

Yeah, why do you ask Papa Bear?"

"You've just been out here for awhile.  And you seemed distracted today.  We almost completely missed our drop off today on Tora Island.  I was just worried."

"Island?  You call that an island?  That place is just a shed sitting out on some rocks in the middle of the ocean.  Anybody could miss that if they blinked."

"I guess that's true."  Baloo gave a chuckle as he said this and then turned to head back inside.  He then stopped and looked back.

"I just wanted ta let ya know that if ya needed to talk about anything that I would be here.  I may not be the smartest bear in the world an' I sure don't have all of the answers, but I'd like ta try an' help ya if I can."

As Baloo turned again to head back into the building Kit called out to him.

"Umm…Actually, Baloo there is something – I guess."

"Anything, Lil' Britches."  Baloo answered as he went and sat down beside his son.

"Well – umm."  Kit's discomfort very apparent as he continued switching positions.

"Your childhood?  Karnage?  The war?"  He asked trying to help out.  He and Kit had talked about the latter in great detail after his nightmares had started.  But none of these seemed to get a response, so he tried the one that he had the least experience in and therefore was possibly the least comfortable with.  "Is it about a girl?"

Kit's head turned up to look at him when he said this.  

"So it's about a girl, huh?  Do I know her?"

"Well, kind of. "  Kit's answer ended with that, still leaving Baloo with his original question.  Baloo of course suspicioned Molly.  During the past year the two were not very good with making their feelings, or possible feelings, towards each other a secret.  Though they desperately tried.

"Tell me about her."

"Well, she's nice, and very pretty.  She's a lot of fun.  And she's also really smart."

"She sounds great. So what's the problem."

"She's quite a bit younger than me.  And she's also one of my best friends.  I don't know what to do.  I mean I would die if I ever lost her from my life for any reason."

"She sounds really special.  Does she have a name."

Kit looked up at Baloo hoping that he would answer this one for him, considering Kit had a pretty good idea that the answer was obvious.  But Baloo was not letting him off that easily.

"Molly."  Kit said, looking down at the water almost as if he was ashamed of his answer.

"This is a situation now isn't it?  The boss's daughter an' everything." Baloo's attempt at humor was not completely lost, as it did get a faint smile out Kit.

"This is serious, Papa Bear.  I don't know what to do.  She asked me to go to a dance with her and I said yes.  I mean I want to go and everything, but I'm afraid that by going I'll just be leading her on.  The last thing I want to do is hurt her.  I haven't completely figured everything out yet.  I mean what if I don't want a wife and kids and all of that.  You know I've never had that in my life.  I just don't know if that is me."

"Hold yer horses, Kit.  Since when did a date turn into a wedding?"  Kit blushed a little from his comment.

"I just meant that what if it did turn into something and then I change my mind.  Her friendship is the most important thing to me.  I just don't know if I can risk that."

"I agree, your friendship is very important.  But just think about how much more it could be.  I don't think it'd be right ta just sit there an' let something so special slip by you.  Something that most people spend their whole lives looking for, and some never find.  I mean look at me.  Do you really want to be a lonely old bear, spending the rest of his years by himself."

"I never knew you wanted to get married.  And why should you be lonely, I'll always be here."  Kit said looking at him.

"You won't always be here.  I mean I don't expect ya ta still be living here in ten years.  I don't want ta hold ya back from anything.  Son, you're meant for so much more than working at a cargo business for the rest of your life."

"You're wrong, Papa Bear.  I'm your son, and I'll always be your son.  And I love this business.  Ten years from now I'll be sitting right here on this dock with you, I promise."

"That's just it, I don't want ya ta promise.  I want ya ta go after the things ya want in life.  An' if that's Molly I think that's wonderful.  Your friendship is strong and will endure anything.  And that's one of the few things in life that I can promise ya.  And as for the age thing, I believe in the saying that love is blind.  Anybody can fall in love, an' if they do then I think that they should be together."

"Your right, Baloo."  Kit said, lost in thought again.

Baloo quietly got up and went back inside of Higher for Hire.  That is one thing that he had learned about Kit after all of these years.  That the boy needs his space more than anything.  He just hoped that didn't doom any chance of love for his son, like it did for him so many years ago.

Part III coming soon!

B:  I hope it didn't get too sappy there at the end.  Doesn't this chapter just open up a whole new realm of possible plots for fics about Baloo?  And I know that location names in my fics suck!  But it is so hard to think up a name that would fit into the TS world.  Okay, anyway please R&R.  Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what needs changed, what can stay the same, and so on.  Thank you for reading!


	3. Part III

The Dance  
  
"So, Molly, what are you planning to wear to the dance this weekend?" Rebecca asked as they walked down Main Street, window-shopping at all of the 'too expensive to shop there' stores.  
  
"Umm, I'm not sure. I guess I could wear that pink dress I wore for Easter last spring. It still fits."  
  
Molly, being the ever-responsible one, did not want to ask for a new dress. Things had been a little tight around home lately and felt that it was not right of her to ask for such things when she knew that she had a perfectly good one hanging in her closet at home. Still she wished though.  
  
"Ahh.", was all that Rebecca could say to Molly's faked enthusiasm.  
  
They continued walking for awhile when something caught her eye. In the window of one of the stores was the most beautiful dress that she had ever seen. It was perfect for her daughter, as she of course thought that her daughter was the most beautiful girl in the world.  
  
She looked over at Molly who was idly staring into one of the pet shop windows at a group of spaniel puppies. She decided that she wanted to check it out. Rebecca quickly told Molly that she was going into the store to check on a sweater that she had seen on sale the week before, which was not actually a lie. She had seen a sweater on sale the week before, and was sure that she would see it when she was in there.  
  
Molly just nodded her head, took the packages that Rebecca was carrying and went and sat down on a bench at the bus stop.  
  
Rebecca went inside and asked the sales lady how much the dress was.  
  
When she found out how much the dress cost she was a little surprised. It was quite a bit more than she had expected, or had ever wanted to pay for a dress. She turned to leave the store and looked at her daughter sitting out front. 'She is so beautiful.', is all that Rebecca could think.  
  
"I want the dress." Rebecca said as she turned back around to the sales lady.  
  
She knew how special this night was to Molly and wanted to make it even better for her. She had been aware of her daughter's feelings for Kit for a long time, maybe even longer than Molly had. A mother's intuition is a very powerful thing.  
  
As the sales lady put the dress in the bag Rebecca smiled to herself. After all, what good was money if you couldn't spend it on things you really want?  
  
"Did you get the sweater mom?", Molly asked as she got up from the bench.  
  
"Nope."  
  
She looked questioningly at her mother, who had just walked out of the store with a bag. But she decided to let it go and continue walking.  
  
When they finally made it back to the apartment Molly went into her room and started working on some of her homework. Rebecca decided that it would be fun to make the gift that she had just gotten for her daughter a surprise, so she went and hid the dress in her own closet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Saturday afternoon  
  
Molly walked out of the bathroom in her robe and her hair twirled up in a towel on her head. She was starting to get very nervous about tonight. It was only a few hours away now. She walked over to her vanity and started putting on her make-up.  
  
When she had finished she decided that she would try on the dress now, just to remind herself what it looked like. To her horror when she put it on it was quite tight in certain areas. Apparently she did not realize that she was still growing. She was quickly becoming very upset when her mother walked in holding the bag that she had gotten the other day when they had went shopping.  
  
"How's it going, honey?"  
  
"Horrible! Look at me. I look terrible.", Molly answered, about to break down in tears.  
  
"I think I have something that will solve your problem.", Rebecca said as she handed the bag to her daughter.  
  
"What is it?", her voice showed suspicion.  
  
"What could ever possibly fix this?"  
  
"Just something to wear for tonight."  
  
Molly's jaw dropped as she pulled out the beautiful, full-length, satin gown from the bag.  
  
"Oh my gosh, mom! This is amazing! It musta cost a fortune."  
  
"Not a fortune. Besides, nothing's too good for my daughter.", Rebecca said with a smile.  
  
Molly looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much, mom.", as she said this she stood up and hugged her mother very tightly.  
  
Rebecca then went back out to the living room to let her daughter finish getting ready. Molly quickly slipped out of her pink dress and into the new one. It fit perfectly. She just couldn't stop looking at herself in the full-length mirror that was attached to the back of her door. She must have looked at least ten years older when she put her hair up. She walked over to the window and looked out at the setting sun. 'This is going to be the best night of my life, I just know it.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 coming soon!!  
  
Please R&R!!  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was kind of boring (to read and write). But I promise you the next one will be much more exciting. We will actually get around to the dance. Took long enough, LOL. I should have a chance to finish it over Christmas break. Please R&R my story. 


End file.
